Clockwork Destiny
by Shin-Shui
Summary: Roxas just lost his boyfriend, and he's wrought with grief. Is it up to Sora to wind up the clock and start it on its way once more?


Here is the second typed up (lol) RoxasSora fic I wrote. I hope you all like it, sooooooooo...enjoy!

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not, have not, and will not, own KH or Roxas or Sora. I will some day own a cheese wheel though; why? Because it is a wheel. Of cheese. Put 2 and 2 together.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora could already hear Roxas's cries through the night as he saw Axel break up with him.

Roxas had been seeing Axel for, what would've been 4 months. He was as happy as could be and, as jealous as Sora was, he was happy for his twin. Roxas would come home gushing telling Sora the details of the evening, and Sora would sit calmly and listen. Laugh at his brother's blond moments, poke fun at his obvious embarassment, and scowl when Axel did something bad to Roxas; just some of the planned reactions Sora had for Roxas. It wasn't that he didn't care and he just wanted to make a ploy, just caring was killing Sora. To hear how Roxas swooned over the red-headed man...It made him sick to his stomach. As wrong as it was he wanted his brother to himself.

For as long as he could remember, Sora and his twin did things together. They took baths together, they played games together, they even calmed each other down from nightmares. It didn't matter what it was, the chocolate-brown haired Sora and sunny-blond haired Roxas were never apart. Sora was the first to know of Roxas being gay, and Roxas was the first to know of Sora being gay. Roxas was the first to know of Sora liking Riku, and Sora was the first to know of Roxas liking, much to his dismay, Riku. Sora gave up on Riku, he wanted Roxas to be happy. And they were. There were fights and argues because they're, as Sora put it, "Both so damn stubborn!" but it was ok. And then it happened; they broke up. Roxas didn't know what to do. He felt so bad for losing the guy both of them had liked that he just wanted to give up. He did something most people never thought would cross either of the twin's minds; He cut himself. Sora found out and, to Roxas's surprise, didn't yell at him. He cried. He tried to explain that it didn't matter so much that Roxas had to hurt himself over it. There were always more fish in the sea. But Roxas didn't believe him. He saw how Sora had looked everytime he left with Riku. He felt like he was already causing pain to one half of himself; Why didn't he just feel the pain for himself? Soon, it became habit for Roxas. The slightest problem would set him off. Sora begged and pleaded, and eventually Roxas stopped. But, like clockwork, things always start up again. He began again after a bad experience with a boy named Zexion, and then again after a harsh break-up with a guy named Demyx. Sora couldn't do anything but watch in horror. But...through it all...Sora had fallen for his brother. Just holding him close and gently caressing his back was something Sora longed for. But he knew it wouldn't happen unless his brother was in pain. And even if his feelings were the most intense feelings he'd ever experienced, he didn't want his twin in pain. Sora was the first and last person to ever know about Roxas cutting.

Zoning back into reality, Sora looked up from an interesting book he was reading to look at the tear-ridden Roxas.

"Roxas.." Sora began gently. He stood up and headed towards his brother. "Please....it's bad, but...please don't.."

Roxas responded by giving Sora a look showing he was severely hurt. Sora pulled the blond into a hug and gently cooed to him. "Please.."

Letting go of Sora and turning towards the hallway, Roxas sobbed as he rushed to his room and locked the door. Sora had known he was going to. Their parents were completely oblivious of everything, not to mention they were never home because of work. Sora and Roxas were really all each other had...and Sora couldn't stand to hear Roxas's cries of hurt and pain.

Sora ran to his room, abruptly filled with emotion. He quickly put on a pair of headphones and blasted the volume to block out the screams he knew would be cutting through the crisp air soon. It didn't matter if Sora took everything he thought Roxas could hurt himself with; Roxas would find something or someway to do it.

Barely audible over the blaring music, Sora could hear a slight cry out. He cringed, every muscle of his body becoming more and more tense with each passing moment. He wished he had told his parents so they could get Roxas to stop, but somewhere deep inside Sora knew that if he did he would never get to see his brother again, at least, not for a while. He feared Roxas would be sent away, and that his parents would fall apart. Sora knew the reason he never told them was mostly because he never wanted to lose his brother for months, maybe years, but he kept telling himself it was just so his parents could stay happy and oblivious.

A second, third, fourth, and fifth cry were sobbed out as Sora was reminiscing the past. He came back to reality to hear the cry of Roxas's tenth cut. Sora stifled a quiet whisper; "Roxas...please...no more..." Sora waited what seemed like eternity before slowly taking off his headphones. His whole body shook. Approaching Roxas's door he could hear sobs.

"Rox..." he began, a lump in his throat he tried hard to choke down, "...I need you to open the door.."

He heard a slow fumbling around before the door opened up ever so slightly. As he stepped into the room he heard a voice from the bed lying to the right of him.

"S-Sora...." it choked out in between long bouts of sobbing and tears. "I....it h-hurts....I'm sorry...." a long pause ensued and Sora swore that if his brother had lost consciousness he would scream bloody murder. The blond, however, resumed, "I......I'm a h-horrible....b...bro...brother." Roxas felt so horrible he couldn't even bring himself to call himself the fun-spirited and light-hearted brunette's twin.

Sora ran to Roxas and immediately saw a glint of red in the moonlight shining through the lace curtains. "Roxas...I need to see how bad it is.." the brunette began as the blond pressed the bleeding arm into his shirt. There was no response, and Sora took it as a sign to just look. He ran to the kitchen and looked around for a small flashlight. It would be too overwhelming to see it with a fully-lit room. He located one and rushed back. He clicked the switch up and pointed it at the blond boy. Sora sat there, mouth agape. Blood had covered Roxas's whole arm turning it a red hue from the liquid that had dripped and rubbed off, and the shirt was dripping blood to the bed and Roxas's pants. Sora grabbed a towel from the bathroom and took Roxas's arm in it; He had grabbed a white one in hopes it would bleach out in the wash. He pressed ever so lightly to it to try and stop the blood from flowing out. As Roxas winced with pain Sora slowly started singing him a song he had sung countless times before:

No, don't worry about anything that you did.

And don't mind the pain, I can handle it for you.

Cuz I don't even mind if you try to hurt me,

Just let me calm you down, Just let me hold you close.

I know right now it might seem like we've all given up,

And it seems like there's no way for you to go on,

But if you come back to me, I promise I'll make it up to you.

No empty promises, and no problems faced alone.

If only you'll look at what's right in front of you,

Someone who cares, and someone who never gives up.

Brother, if but for a second let me calm you,

And chase the demons out for laughs and smiles to come.

A good ten minutes later Sora released Roxas's arm and led him to the bathroom. He instruced Roxas to take his clothes off and get in the shower, and he followed right behind. Sora cleaned all the blood off of Roxas and tried to wash the cuts. Roxas winced at the slightest touch to it, as he had been in his bedroom earlier. But Sora knew he had to do it so he pressed on. Trying to keep Roxas's arm away from any un-nescessary touching with water, soap, shampoo and such, Sora finished the process about a half an hour later. Dressing Roxas with the clothes had had brought in, he heard the front door open.

"Hello?" The twins's mother called out.

Roxas gave a sudden pleading look to Sora, whom responded, "Hi mom..I'm in the shower. Roxas went off to bed as soon as he got home." Sora gave a large hope that their mother wouldn't question him anymore, and, when he heard a door open, he assumed she just decided to go to bed.

Sora wrapped a piece of gauze he found in the medicine cabinet around the arm and then wrapped it softly with an elastic bandage. Roxas's eyes were filled with tears at the pain, but he knew it had to be done. Sora stepped out of the bathroom with Roxas looking around to see if their mother wasn't really in bed, and then made Roxas follow him to his room. He sat Roxas on the bed slowly and made him lay down.

Making his way back into Roxas's room without a sound, Sora turned the light on. He saw how bad it had really been. The blood was covering Roxas's blanket, sheets, and, to Sora's dismay, his bed. Sora began the seemingly endless process by ripping the sheets and blanket off the bed. He went to the kitchen and got some stain remover, praying it worked on beds. Roxas wouldn't be able to sleep in it for a week or two due to the chemicals, but the two of them in the same bed wasn't a strange image for their parents. At least, it wasn't as long as they didn't know of Sora's feelings for Roxas. Sora let out a sigh as he scrubbed the crimson blood staining the bed. As soon as he saw most of it was gone, and the remaining stain was only a tiny pink blot, he proceeded to wash the blanket and sheet. The sheet and towel that had been stained with blood went in first, and the bleach worked perfectly. Sora let out a silent "hallelujah" as he pulled them from the dryer. The thing he was worried about was the blanket. It was a thick yellow one that had been stained in quite a few spots. He stuffed it into the washer with a ton of color-bleach, praying to god that the blood would come out. He didn't want Roxas getting in trouble for being emotionally disturbed. As he pulled the over-sized fluff out of the washer he looked around it. It didn't look stained. He thanked whatever god had done that and then threw it in the dryer. An hour later, he pulled it out and placed it onto the chair in Roxas's room. He closed the door silently as he walked back into his own room.

"Sora..." a small voice called out.

"Roxas..?" Sora sat up from his place in the bed. "I thought you were asleep."

When there was no response Sora leaned over to look at his brother's face. The blond was asleep. 'But...if Roxas is asleep,' the brunette thought to himself, 'why is he calling out my name..?' Paying it no further mind, Sora wrapped his arm around his brother in a comforting fashion, and dozed off to sleep.

Sora awoke to a certain blond twin of his screaming "WAKE UP!! It's 3 in the afternoon."

Sora rubbed his eyes. Had he really slept past noon? His stomach seemed to believe it. He held both arms across it and yelped "I need food!"

The brunette had remembered seeing something like a 2 or a 3 on the clock when he stepped into his room, but had he really taken that long to clean everything? And then he remembered something; 'Roxas must have been dreaming about me...'

The blond stared at his angelic-brother with wide eyes and awe. Sora was zoning out further and further with each minute.

In an attempt to regain Sora's attention, Roxas cleared his throat. Sora snapped into reality and Roxas began, "So mom and dad saw my arm.." his face was dark and dismal, knowing how much pain he had caused his brother by doing what he did. "But I told them it was just hurting a little bit from all the writing we were being forced to do in school, and that you were just babying me because you're the older brother."

Sora smiled at this. He didn't dismiss the fact that he was a little over-protective of his brother, especially ever since when he had realized his fellings for the blond, but he didn't think he babyed Roxas. Unapparant to Roxas that his twin was in deep thought, the blond continued, "Mom was like: 'That school is going to give every one of you arthritis at this rate!' and she started going on a rant about how she had half a mind to call up the school superiors. It was kinda humorous." Roxas cracked a rare smile, stopping Sora dead in his thoughts as he stared at the rosey-cheeked blond. He stuffed a few more pieces of pancake in his mouth before saying; "I....don't mind Roxas. I....just...I don't like to see you in pain.." Sora looked down at a glob of syrup dripping off the remaining pancakes, hoping his cheeks hadn't become flushed. "Please...try not to do it again.."

There was a sudden gleam of something in Roxas's eyes as he stared at his brother. After a while of the comfortably-awkward silence, Roxas replied "You're really too sweet to me..Even after everything I've put you through."

Sora just smiled his innocent smile and stuffed some more pancakes into his mouth, making Roxas burst out laughing at how cute it was.

"Where are mom and dad now," Sora inquired through chomps of pancake.

"They're at work, where else," Roxas's eyes were suddenly pained, but they resumed cheerfullness when he looked back up to Sora.

"Okay." Sora clanged his silverware against the now-empty pancake plate, and headed to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

"Today is a new day!" the brunette shouted aloud with a mound of resolve backing the statement up. "We're going to do everything you love today, Rox." Sora made his way back into the dining room to smile at his brother, and then left for his room with a wink to get ready. "Oh crap!" he swore aloud, remembering he hadn't cleaned the bathroom out. "Did mom and dad see any blood in the bathroom?" he called out to Roxas.

"Not that I know of," Roxas shouted back.

"Okay, good," Roxas's answer gave him a sigh of relief. "That's good."

The twins were both ready soon, and Sora got the money he'd been saving.

"Sora!!" Roxas stared at the money his brother was holding. "Is that..?"

Sora acted as innocent as he could, as long as he could, giving his brother looks like 'Is what what?' 'I don't understand what you're talking about.' and 'You're crazy. I'm not holding anything.' His grin slowly faded and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Roxas had clearly enjoyed the show, but a serious look soon got hold of his face.

"Sora...you've been saving that money for things you wanted."

"Well.." Sora twiddled his thumbs, looking for words. "...maybe I'll get the thing I want, too."

"What are you talking about, Sora?" Roxas stared at the brunette, trying to get answers from the aquamarine eyes staring back at him.

A blush soon crept upon Sora's face, realizing he had seriously just spoke those words. "N-nothing." he tried to cover the lie.

"And I thought I had problems.." Roxas poked his brother in the side playfully.

Sora was dying of laughter and, as soon as he had managed to calm himself enough to speak, said "Come on, let's get going."

They soon had visited book store upon bookstore, game store upon game store, and even the occasional restaurant where Roxas would beg to get some exquisite dish he was dying to try. The day's total came well up to what Roxas thought was "meaningfully idiotic" of his brother to spend on him. But Sora just kept saying it was fine to buy anything Roxas wanted.

They stepped into the front door laughing at something totally idiotic without care. 'I've never had this much fun in my life...' Roxas thought to himself. 'It was much more fun than any of my other dat--' Roxas stopped halfway through the door, dropping the bags he was holding, causing Sora to jump and look back at his twin. 'Did I just call this a date!?' Roxas felt every ounce of blood in his body flow into his cheeks and ears, making it feel like his face was going to spontaneously combust any second. 'It....kind of was...' he thought pleasantly for a moment and then corrected himself; 'No, damnit! He's my brother!! My twin for god's sake! I can't fall for him!! Especially not after all the pain I've caused him...'

"Roxy..?" the brunette suddenly forgot the meaning of "personal space" and was mere centimeters from his twin's face. If now was the time for his face to explode, it would happen.

"S-Sora!!" the younger twin burst out. He backed away, stumbling and falling onto the arm he had cut last night. "OWWWW!!! FU--" he was cut off midway by a sudden warmth next to him. He looked over to see Sora gripping tightly to him.

"Roxas!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!!" the brunette was practically crying.

"Oh, no, Sora, it's not your fault." Roxas was suddenly surprisingly calm as his brother's warmth flowed through him.

The two stayed like that for a while, before Sora had noticed that he was swooning, and hurried to pick up the bags around him.

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas called out to the brown-haired blur as it sped around collecting the packages they had both dropped.

"Uhm..Sora.." Roxas began again slowly, choosing words carefully. "Thanks for today...and I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted.."

The brown-haired boy stopped in the midst of a mad-dash to throw all the bags on the table in front of him.

"You're welcome, Roxy." he answered quietly, lowering his head. "...maybe there's still time to get what I want. I've waited a while already, I don't think it'll hurt to wait a bit longer."

Sora knew he was giving himself false hope as he said the words, but he hoped it would lessen how much it hurt.

He placed the bags on the table and rushed away to his room. "Hey, let's play one of the games we got later, ok, Roxy?" the brunete called out timidly.

"Sure, Sora." Roxas replied with a smile on his face, retreating to his own room.

"Sora..." the blond whispered quietly. He suddenly was yearning to be touched by his angelic brother.

'Why is this happening..?' a small voice in Roxas's head whispered, only to be squelched out by another voice wishing for Sora to be his.

Hour upon hour passed by and neither of the boys attempted contact with the other. They merely sat in thought. The clock ticked to 9 o clock and Sora thought his twin would be hungry, as his own stomach had been grumbling for food for a while. He slowly crept into the kitchen to avoid disturbing Roxas. Roxas, meanwhile, crept into Sora's room to lay where his brother had just been; an attempt to feel his warmth.

Some more time passed by and Sora called Roxas to eat dinner. Roxas had expected to see a simple meal thrown onto a plate, but his breath was taken at the sight. A simply-patterned tablecloth adorned the table which of itself was fixed with some flowers and a single candle. Roxas was pulled into a romantic atmosphere instantly, though he doubted his brother had done it on purpose.

He sat down lightly and waited to be served. "Sora this is...nice." Roxas had hesitated with nice as he felt it deserved a much better description, but, you really just don't say romantic to your brother.

"Thanks, Roxy," Sora gave a brief smile at Roxas and then winked as he served the night's meal to his brother.

"So who died?" Roxas joked, hoping that the evening really did have some hidden meaning.

"Noone," Sora replied equally as playfully, sitting down after having served himself.

The two sat in silence for a while hearing only the sound of the other's utensils scratching against the imprinted glass plates holding the meal Sora had prepared. Roxas was the first to finish with Sora mere seconds behind. Roxas attempted to take Sora's plate to the sink, but Sora grabbed the blond's plate and lead him to the living room.

"Today's your day, remember?" Sora smiled weakly for a second, and then brought the two plates and four utensils to the sink. He blew out the single candle and walked into the living room.

"So," he began, grabbing one of the bags off of the table, "what game do you wanna play first?"

"Well," Roxas began thoughtfully, "how about Trauma Center?"

"Ok, sure," Sora smiled at his brother and opened up the game case, followed by placing the disc into their Wii.

Some time passed and both of them had really gotten into the game. They'd even devised a somewhat efficient way to play at the same time; while one would hold the remote and do the "Doctor" part, the other would hold the Nunchak and play the part of "Nurse". Sora took it one step farther when he was "Nurse" by talking in an effeminate way. Roxas would die of laughter each time he heard his brother. However, this mission was particularly hard, (they had failed to save their patient numerous times already) and Sora was in a serious mode.

"Quick, Roxy! The---"

"Great! Okay, hurry I need---"

"Already on it. Oh, wait, quick---!"

"That was close!"

"Whoo!! Oh god!! Hurry and stop the bleeding!"

"Just one more..."

"Awesome!! Now just--"

Sora stopped mid-sentence and stared at the screen with his brother.

"We...we....w-we beat it Sora!!!!"

Sora squealed and lept onto Roxas. The ever-familiar surgery-ending screen flashed, though after Sora got lodged on top of Roxas neither one really payed any attention to it. Roxas felt those things he felt before stirring up inside again. Roxas stared into his brother's eyes and his dream of the previous night came back to him. He wasn't usually one to recall dreams, but given this was very similar to what happened in his dream, the thought and memory collided bringing the dream to the forefront of Roxas's brain. A crimson line made its way from ear to ear, and Roxas struggled to get up. Sora quickly stood up and took a few steps backwards.

"S-Sorry, Roxas. I was just excited about it is all."

"Uhm..." Roxas continued blushing, "S-Sora..."

"Huh?" Sora looked up at his younger brother, eyes sparkling with what could've been tears, but might have been hope.

"Well..uh..." Roxas studdered, and the red mark across his face only went into a deeper shade than before, "last night...after everything happened..." he motioned to his arm here, "and I was in bed sleeping...I had this dream about you."

'So he was dreaming about me.' Sora made a mental note of his correct suspicions, but continued forward.

"Oh..what was it about?" Sora had to admit he was curious about it, no matter how awful it was that his voice showed the interest.

The blond remained silent for a few moments and then asked quietly; "Sora...why do you always do this for me...? You're always helping me stand back up on both feet. I'm not little any more...I mean...I like that you do...but...why...?" Roxas began to cry and he fell to his knees on the ground. "Why are you so nice about it all? Why don't you hate me for being such a screwup? I mean...today...it was one of the funnest days I've ever had...and so it scares me that you can make me this happy!" Roxas began to cry once more, and Sora sat down in front of him on the ground.

"Roxas..." Sora wiped his younger brother's cheeks off, "please...this is what I never wanted to happen. I always just wanted you to be happy. I mean..." Sora looked down, ashamed, "I...I kind of did this all for myself, in a way. I just...I didn't want you to leave me. But at the same time I wanted you to be happy...I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand having you leave me, so I didn't tell mom and dad, but the fact that you were becoming more and more upset...I just wanted you to be happy...so that's why I always do this..." Roxas looked up at his older brother with tear-stained eyes. Sora's eyes trembled slightly, and he slowly moved towards his brother.

"R...Roxas...I..." Sora took a deep breath and got close to his brother's face, "I...I love you..."

With this, Sora parted his lips slightly and kissed his brother. A million new thoughts came flying through Roxas's mind. He wanted to pull away, he really did. He knew it was wrong to be feeling this way. He knew this was a forbidden love. He knew that no one would accept them. But...he didn't. He loved to feel his brother's warmth around his body. He yearned to kiss Sora. As much as he tried to stop it, Roxas was falling in love with Sora. As the two continued kissing, Sora pulled Roxas to his feet. The two walked into Sora's room still kissing, where they made their way over to the bed. As they broke the kiss, Roxas began panting for air.

"S-Sora..." Roxas pleaded.

"Roxas..." Sora responded, "are you sure?"

Roxas thought about the question for a moment and responded "Y-Yeah.." With the answer, Sora carefully lifted off Roxas's shirt and threw it to a far corner of the room. At the same time, Roxas slowly unzipped his brother's pants, and slid his hands down them, taking them off. The pairs of pants were thrown to the opposite corner as the two brothers continued stripping down carefully. As Sora removed Roxas's boxers, and Roxas removed Sora's shirt, the two began to kiss once more. Finally, Sora's boxers were removed and he began to stretch Roxas.

"Unnh..." Roxas moaned as the digits made their way farther and farther inside of him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Roxy..." Sora said softly into his brother's ear.

As Sora continued stretching him, Roxas began to stroke Sora's cock. After a few moments, and a few final thoughts on whether to continue the whole thing or stop it, Roxas slid it into his mouth and began going to work on lubing it. The process got a few moans from Sora, and he slowly succumbed to the emotion of the night. As Roxas stopped sucking on Sora's hardened member, he gave Sora the OK to start. Sora carefully guided himself over to Roxas's hole, and pressed himself in. Roxas moaned with the pressure, but pleaded for more. The brunette continued to guide himself inside his brother and then began to thrust. With each inward motion another moan fell from Roxas's lips, and with every outward pull a whimper came out that begged for more. Sora continued thrusting himself into his brother at a slow pace and gradually fastened. Roxas let himself go completely to his brother and begged for as much of him as he could get. After some time of this, Sora laid down on the bed with his back down and signaled Roxas to sit on his lap. As Roxas lowered himself onto Sora's cock, he carefully began to slide himself up and down getting as much as possible into himself. As Roxas balanced himself, Sora used one of his hands to start stroking Roxas's member which was throbbing with the anticipation of orgasm and shining with precum that had come out. Roxas quickened his process and Sora did as well. The two were moaning in sync with strokes and thrusts. Sora pulled out slowly and signaled his brother to lay on his back and to put his legs on his shoulders. As Roxas put his legs over Sora's shoulders, Sora carefully positioned himself and began to thrust inwards once more. As he quickened his pace, he began to hit that magical spot inside Roxas much more freeing many more, and much louder, moans from Roxas. Roxas carefully grabbed his own throbbing cock once more and began to stroke it. He met up sync with Sora's thrusts and the two were rapidly approaching their climax.

"Unnh...I'm gonna...come soon..." Sora said in between moans and gasps.

He made to pull out of Roxas, but Roxas stopped him.

"Ughh..." Roxas moaned, "I want you to stay inside me."

A hint of something shone in both their eyes as they met, and Sora once again resumed his thrusts with Roxas stroking himself in sync. The two quickened and Sora thrusted faster and harder while Roxas quickened his strokes on his member. With a few more strokes and thrusts, the two shed countless moans and finally let out a final "Unnnh....Unnn.....ah...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Roxas began to come all over his tanned stomach and chest with a few drops landing on his cheek, and Sora could feel the white gooey liquid filling Roxas's hole all around his cock and warming it. As Roxas stopped orgasming, his tanned stomach and chest were both covered with the white liquid, and three or four of the streams had found part of themself landing on his face. On Sora's end, it had overfilled Roxas and was leaking out all around his cock, and he fell onto his brother's stomach panting. Roxas, equally as exhausted, just lied there with his brother on top of him and his warm essence filling his hole to the brim. Sora lifted his head up slightly and licked the offending liquid off of his brother's cheeks.

"I love you, Roxy." He said quietly with a kiss.

"I love you too, Sora." the blond responded back without any hesitation.

The two brothers lied there together, their night's passion still floating around them, and their emotions still clearly getting through to one another. Roxas lied timidly underneath his brother, listening to the shallow breathing of the half-asleep brunette. As he thought about everything that had happened in the past days, he smiled as the brunet nuzzled his neck playfully in his sleep. He slowly let the passionate flame die out so that the world of sleep could take over. Within a few moments, Roxas was in the world of sleep where he was dreaming of all the sweet things to come.

Dear Diary,

I don't know when the world started to change without me. Before I began cutting, I used to just go on with the flow. I never really payed mind to the changes all around me. But...after I was with Riku I kind of got left back in time. I started to notice those same changes. I got scared. I didn't want anything around me to change. I kept looking for someone. Riku? Zexion? Demyx? Most of the world left me behind in its dust like them. But...my life's taken a huge twist since last time; last time I wrote I was still with Demyx. That didn't really work out, though, and neither did anyone after him. But...something amazing happened. After I broke up with my last boyfriend, Axel, I...I fell in love with Sora. My brother. Of all the people. But...he was the one that got me started again. He was the one that would always put me back up on my feet and send me out into the world showing me it could really be a better place. I couldn't believe that he was what I found after I was looking for so long. I guess I was just kind of afraid of the thought. Oh, did I mention? Tomorrow's our one year anniversary! We told most of our friends about it, and a lot of them took it well. Others were a bit freaked out, but now they're starting to accept it too. He's always so sweet and nice to me. Protective too, heh. I still get one of those thoughts about how he's my brother every now and then, but...when I look at him, and he gives me that innocent smile I can't help but think that it was supposed to be this way. I used to think that this was the only way to get my feelings across, but...a Journal can't help me solve my problems. I needed to learn that I have to rely on someone to help me. I couldn't go on denying it all. And Sora was the one always there. I love him. I don't want to tell him that I haven't completely stopped, but...I'm really trying not to. I need to solve my problems by myself or by asking other people for help, not by cutting. They're hardly getting to be more than scratches now. I love him, and I can't cause him pain with something so stupid. I think he might be able to tell because of the whole twin telepathy thing people talk about, but he hasn't said anything. I think he's proud of all the progess I've made. I told him I want to tell mom and dad, but he's kind of skeptical. But...I want the world to know how happy I've become because of him. I really do love him. I want us to be together evermore. I'll write tomorrow and tell you how the day goes. Sora says that he's got this surprise for me! I can't wait. Sora always does the best things ever.

With Anticipation and Love on my mind,

Roxas Senes  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Soo...this was an interesting story to write, lol. But I'm glad everything turned out good in the end.  
Roxas: You wrote the story.  
Hahaha.....no I didn't. I payed some random guy. It's all lies!!!!!  
Sora: No. The cake is the only lie.  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Good one, Sora. Aaaaanyways, please rate and review for me! 3 I wanna know how I can make things better for you all.  
~Shin-Shui


End file.
